Wonder Woman
Princess Diana of Themyscira is an Amazonian warrior princess and one of the world's first superheroes, known as Wonder Woman. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, king of the Olympian Gods. Born on Themyscira, Diana was raised in paradise, hearing tales of her the Amazons' great task of defeating the God of War, Ares, and bringing peace to the world, ushering in a new era of peace to the world. Upon coming of age, Diana began pursuing the life of a warrior, despite her mother's rejections. Determined to serve, she ultimately enticed her aunt Antiope to train her in secret, but was soon discovered by her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Begrudgingly, the queen accepted Diana as a warrior, and ordered Antiope to train her better than any other Amazon. After a training session, Diana happened to come across Captain Steve Trevor during his escape from the Imperial German Army. A battle soon followed, as the Germans tracked Trevor to Themyscira, where they invaded in pursuit of Doctor Poison's notes. The loss of her aunt and realization of Mankind's downfall during the absence of the amazons convinced Diana to join the war effort, recognizing Ares as the instigator of the conflict. In the following days, Diana soon uncovered Ares, who exposed her to be the God Killer, having been originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her brother. Following this revelation, a fierce battle ensued, where Diana fulfilled her purpose in freeing mankind from Ares' influence. The loss of Steve in World War I had left Diana sobered, but she vowed to protect humanity whenever she was needed, albeit in a cautious and distant way. In modern times, Diana operates as the curator of the Louvre Museum as Diana Prince. Biography Early life Childhood Diana was born circa 800 years ago on the newly-created island of Themyscira to Zeus and Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, mere months after the War of the Gods. Zeus intended for the child to one day grow strong enough to defeat Ares, the God of War. Fearful for her daughter's safety, Hippolyta lied to Diana about her true parentage, instead telling Diana that she'd sculpted her from clay and prayed to Zeus to bring her to life. Diana would believe this story for most of her life. As the only child on the island, Diana grew bored by her lessons. She began to take an active interest in the Amazons' combat training, despite her mother's stern refusal of it. She often ran off from her tutors to watch the Amazons train. Her aunt Antiope, General of the Amazons, was aware the true nature of Diana's background. Knowing that one day she would have to face Ares, and caring so deeply for her well-being, she began to train the young princess in secret.Wonder Woman (film) Training ]] Years later, their deceit was discovered by Hippolyta. Angry at Antiope for defying her decision, Hippolyta sent Diana back to her room so that she could speak to her sister alone. Antiope reasoned with the Queen, reminding her that Ares was alive and would come for Diana some day. Hippolyta accepted this with some difficulty, and ordered Antiope to train Diana harder than any Amazon before her, until she was better than even Antiope herself, the Amazons' fiercest warrior. Thus, with the blessing of her mother, Diana formally began extensive training in all forms of Amazonian combat. Over the years, she became a formidable warrior. During a training session observed by Hippolyta, Diana sparred against her fellow warriors, demonstrating her weapons expertise and defeating each of them swiftly. Her final opponent was Antiope herself. The two fought with all their might. Diana managed to disarm Antiope and looked toward her mother for approval. Antiope seized the opportunity to push Diana to the ground and pick up her sword, admonishing her for letting her her guard down. As Antiope slashed at her and forced her backwards, Diana instinctively brought her arms together to block the attack. She clashed her arm gauntlets together, resulting in her unleashing a powerful shock-wave that sent Antiope flying back and left all spectating Amazons there, including Diana herself, in complete shock. World War I Themysciran Beach Battle A shocked Diana apologized to Antiope and abruptly left the training session. She wandered off to a cliff on the Themysciran seashore and examined her gauntlets in awe. As she stood there, she noticed an airplane burst through the forcefield surrounding Themyscira and crash in the nearby waters. Seeing even from a great distance away that someone was trapped inside the sinking aircraft, she leaped down the ocean and rescued the pilot, none other than a human soldier named Steve Trevor. She pulled him out of the water and onto the Themysciran shore. As he came to, she noted in disbelief that he was a man, as she had never seen one before. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking whether or not he looked like one. She asked him who he was, but before he could answer, the two noticed several boats coming through the island's forcefield. Steve noted that he was one of the good guys and the people on the boats—Germans—were bad guys. Having noticed the invading ships, the Amazons quickly gathered on the cliffs above the beach. Hippolyta ordered Trevor to move away from Diana, but forgot about him as the German soldiers began to come closer to shore. She took command of her army, ordering the archers to fire on the boats. Diana and Trevor took cover behind boulders on the beach. As the soldiers landed on the shore and began to open fire, several archers leaped from the cliffs. Diana watched, horrified, as a bullet fired from one of the German soldiers hit an archer, killing her almost instantly. Amazonian cavalry stormed the beach, engaging the soldiers and quickly overwhelming them. Though Trevor told her to stay back as he fought one of the German soldiers, Diana picked up a sword from a fallen Amazon and easily dispatched a soldier. As the battle came to an end, a soldier aimed his gun at Diana while her back was turned. Unable to warn Diana in time, Antiope leaped in front of her, taking the bullet and saving her life. As she lay dying, Antiope urged Diana to use the God Killer Sword and defeat Ares. Hippolyta, in angry grief over her sister's death, attempted to kill Trevor for bringing the Germans to Themyscira. Diana stopped her in time, telling her that he had fought by her side. As the Amazons debated whether to kill him or not, Artemis argued that they needed to question him as to who the Germans were and why they'd come. Trevor was taken to be interrogated using the Lasso of Hestia. Though he tried to resist the lasso's power at first, unwilling to reveal military secrets, he nonetheless was powerless to withstand it and admitted that he was a spy. He told them that he'd been on a mission to observe Erich Ludendorff and Doctor Poison, that he'd stolen the latter's research notebook, and that his escape had brought himself and the Germans to Themyscira. He described the Great War, informing them that millions of people had died. Hearing this, Diana deduced that only Ares could be behind a war of that magnitude. She tried to persuade Hippolyta to send the Amazons back with him to face the god, but her mother refused, much to Diana's confusion. Later, as a healer tended to Diana's battle wounds, she noted with confusion that Diana's wounds had healed completely. Diana then visited Trevor in his cell, asking him about the outside world. Due to his words, Diana decided to sneak him off the island and confront Ares herself. She snuck into the island's tower and stole the god killer, along with an Amazon shield, the Lasso of Hestia, and a special set of battle armor. She broke Trevor out of his cell and took him to the island's dock, where she was intercepted by her mother. To her surprise, Hippolyta allowed Diana to leave, gifting her Antiope's tiara. She then warned Diana to be careful, mournfully telling her that the world of men did not deserve her. She and Trevor cast the boat off into the ocean, and Diana watched as her home vanished as they passed through the island's forcefield. As they sailed, Diana told Trevir about Ares and the Amazons' mission to kill him. They then lay down for the night and discussed the concept of marriage, which Diana found odd. Experiencing London The next day, Diana awoke to find that they'd hitched a ride on a larger ship and arrived in London. She was less than pleased at the sight of the city, stating that it was hideous. As they walked through the streets of London, Diana insisted that Trevor take her to the war. She was dismayed to hear that he intended to deliver Doctor Poison's notebook to his superiors in the British War Council. Trevor promised that if he went with her to deliver the notebook, he would take her to the war. Though annoyed by the detour, Diana agreed. Trevor then realized that she was only wearing her battle armor, and took her to a store to buy her some clothes. As they walked to the store, Diana was delighted to see a baby and ran toward it, with Trevor having to pull her away. At the store, the two met up with Etta Candy, Trevor's secretary. Candy was overjoyed to see Trevor alive and well. She introduced herself to Diana and offered her hand to shake, but Diana, unaware of what the gesture meant, simply asked what a secretary was. Upon hearing Candy's answer, Diana noted that the job sounded similar to slavery. Candy helped Diana try on a great many outfits until she finally settled on one. Dissatisfied, thinking that she still looked too "distracting," Trevor gave her a pair of spectacles to wear. After they'd paid and left the store, Diana reluctantly allowed Candy to take her sword and shield back to Trevor's office while the two took Doctor Poison's notebook to the British War Council. As they walked, Trevor noticed that they were being followed. He tried to lose them by taking a turn down a back alley, but instead walked straight into a German spy's gun. The man ordered Trevor to give the notebook back; he refused, instead headbutting the man. He told Diana to stay back at the man took aim and shot at them. Diana reached out her arm, blocking the bullet off her gauntlet and saving Trevor's life. Diana then fought the German spies single-handedly; her spectacles were crushed in the fight. As one of the spies tried to make his escape, Candy blocked his exit, brandishing the god killer. Diana used her lasso to trap the man and ask him where Ares was. Rather than reveal any information, the spy committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. Diana and Trevor arrived at the British War Council's meeting place. Trevor told her to stay behind while he retrieved one of his superiors from the war room. Curious, she followed him into the room, where dozens of men argued with each other while Sir Patrick Morgan struggled to be heard. The room fell silent as the men noticed Diana, as women were not allowed in the room; Trevor quickly escorted her out. After the meeting, Trevor's superior berated him for taking a woman into the war room. Morgan then introduced himself to Diana. She began to introduce herself as "Diana, Princess of Themyscira," but Trevor cut her off to maintain her secret identity, calling her "Diana Prince." Trevor then informed Morgan that he'd managed to steal Doctor Poison's notebook. The British War Council quickly gathered to discuss the notebook. Their codebreakers were unable to decipher the two different languages that it was written in, but Diana quickly identified them as Ottoman and Sumerian. She read the book out loud, informing the council that Doctor Poison had created a new form of mustard gas based on hydrogen instead of sulfur, which gas masks would be useless against. Trevor pitched a mission to destroy the facility where the gas was being created, but his superiors decided against it, stating that it was too late in the war to do something as drastic as that. When Trevor argued that more soldiers would die, his superiors simply stated that that was what soldiers did. With the battle of Themyscira and the death of her aunt so fresh in her mind, Diana was infuriated by the man's comments and berated him, calling him a coward and telling the rest of the council that they should be ashamed. Trevor escorted her out as she ranted, apologizing to the council on her behalf. Outside the room, Diana confronted Trevor for not standing up to the council. Trevor then told her that they were going anyway, without the council's approval. Diana, distrustful of him for lying, did not believe him; he resorted to using the Lasso of Hestia on himself, revealing in the process that he believed it was a terrible idea and that they were going to die. He then took Diana to a local tavern to gather reinforcements in the form of his friends, a spy named Sameer and a sniper named Charlie. She was dismayed to see them, as she did not consider them capable fighters or even good men. Sameer was enamored by Diana upon seeing her, something she did not appreciate. Diana, Trevor, Sameer, and Charlie sat at a table together as Trevor proposed his plan to them. Sameer and Charlie were willing to join them, if they were paid for the job. Trevor, however, had no money. The two refused the job. Sameer told Diana that all the payment he needed was a photograph of her; Diana countered that he wouldn't need one, as she was going with them. He and Charlie were baffled by her response. As they talked, a drunken man who Charlie had gotten into a fight with earlier walked up to him, pointing a gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, Diana grabbed the gun from his hand and shoved him away, hurling across the room. Candy then joined the group, with Morgan in tow. The group was initially nervous to see him, as their plan was going against the direct orders of the British War Council, but Morgan assured them that he was there to help. He told them that their actions were admirable and gave Trevor a large sum of money as payment for Sameer and Charlie's help. The next day, the group left for the train that would take them to the war front in Belgium. Diana tried ice cream for the first time at the train station, which she greatly enjoyed. In Belgium, Trevor informed Diana that they were to meet with another friend of his, a smuggler known as Chief. She observed with distaste the company they were keeping, noting that they were liars, murderers, and smugglers. As they left the train station, Diana began to notice a steady stream of wounded soldiers coming from battle. She was horrified by their injuries. The group took a ride on a small ship that Trevor had arranged for. They walked through the rest of the day, eventually arriving to Chief's camp at night. Chief introduced himself to Diana as Napi. That night, as the others slept around Chief's fire, Diana mistook the cannon fire as for strange thunder. Charlie was awoken by a nightmare. Diana tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away in and left the camp. Chief then told Diana that Charlie was haunted by the people he'd killed as a marksman. Forming a Group The following day, they go to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as well. After this, she decides to go into No Man's Land, changing into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the group, led by Steve Trevor. She fights off against a group of German soldiers in a warehouse meeting the rest of Steve Trevor's team fighting off more Germans that were invading saving the village. The citizens of that town see Diana as a hero. In honor of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team's bravery, a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor's team. She then sees Steve on the phone with Sir Patrick Morgan, and suddenly decides that General Ludendorff is really Ares, later on Steve and Diana are seen dancing where they finally accept they have feelings for each other and they kiss, after which they proceed to spend the night together. Infiltrating Ludendorff's gala The next day they decide to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala to learn more about the weapon he and Dr. Poison are creating and how to stop it. To enter the gala, Diana stole a dress from a guest where she dances with Ludendorff's prepared to kill him but her attempt is intervened by Steve. She hears Ludendorff release some of the gas where it kills citizens from that town. Feeling devastated, Diana was distressed by this event blames Steve for interfering with her assassination attempt on Ludendorff thinking the people could have been saved with him already being dead and realizes that Ares has corrupted everyone. Infiltrating Ludendorff's base Receiving a signal from Chief, she infiltrates Ludendorff's base. She and General Ludendorff fight each other where Diana kills him. Thinking that killing Ludendorff would solve the problem, she gets confused when she sees the German soldiers loading the weapons onto the planes thinking that humankind is corrupted and it doesn't deserve her help. Meeting Ares Diana sees Sir Patrick Morgan in the base, who reveals himself to be the true Ares, and tells her of his plan for a world without humanity by having them destroy each other. Ares proposes that Diana help him accomplish his vision of paradise but Diana promptly refuses, not wanting to kill billions of innocents. Ares then reluctantly engages her in an epic battle while Steve and his comrades attempt to dismantle the plane harboring the mustard gas. During the fight, Steve approaches Diana who can't hear him speak due to an explosion temporarily rupturing her eardrums. Steve, after much talking, departs and leaves Diana with his watch before boarding the plane which is taking off with the mustard gas. Ares eventually restrains Diana, imploring her to surrender and realize the futility of their fight. Diana notices the plane in the sky as she's pinned to the ground and watches in horror as it explodes with Steve sacrificing himself to save billions of lives. Enraged, Diana breaks free and begins attacking the remaining German troops at the compound. Ares attempts to manipulate the distraught warrior by presenting her with Dr. Poison, saying she should kill her as she fittingly represents the worst of humanity and the evil it can possess as he predicted to Zeus and the other Old Gods. Diana lifts a tank ready to crush Dr. Poison with it but hesitates when she thinks about the love and compassion that Steve brought to her life when she realizes that he professed his love for her before leaving to sacrifice himself. Dropping the tank, Diana spares Dr. Poison, telling ares that he is wrong about humanity. She tells him that while humans are everything ares says and can be capable of the worst crimes, she's learned that they are equally capable of so much more: unbridled love and compassion. Ares engages Diana in a final fight but is defeated after she fully embraces her powers as the god killer and blasts Ares with powerful divine lightning. The soldiers, free from Ares' corruption, stop their fighting, thereby finally ending the war. Aftermath of the War Returning to London Returning to London where the people are celebrating the end of the war, Diana notices a memorial with pictures of deceased soldiers who fought in the war with Steve being among them. Diana lovingly strokes Steve's picture before closing her eyes to take in the world being at peace once again. Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and benevolent person, who, while initially somewhat naive, is an outspoken egalitarian, evidenced by her asking her mother Hippolyta with incredulous outrage why she and the other Amazons have chosen to abandon humankind, despite being initially created by Zeus to spread love and mutual understanding among humanity, as well as protect it from Ares. Growing up, Diana also proves herself headstrong and determined, enthusiastically wishing to learn armed and hand-to-hand combat under her aunt Antiope's tutelage, despite her mother initially forbidding it. Diana becomes more determined than ever to leave Themyscira and help save "Man's World" after her aunt Antiope sacrifices herself to save Diana's life and tells Diana with her final breath that the time has finally come. Indeed, Diana became so determined to leave Themyscira after that, that even Hippolyta (albeit begrudgingly) finally agreed to let her leave. Diana is also a very naive idealist when first arriving in "Man's World", for instance believing the story that she had been sculpted from clay, and that the World War I Central Powers would simply abandon their sinister ways if she kills Ares. In addition, Diana also voiced her opinions rather bluntly and rashly back then, perceiving Etta Candy's job as Steve Trevor's secretary to be akin to slavery (which earns Diana Etta's admiration). Due to still not understanding her powers (which came from Diana believing her mother Hippolyta's lie about Diana having been sculpted from clay and brought to life by Zeus), however, Diana subconsciously suppressed them, and while still incredibly powerful, this mental block considerably limited Diana relative to her full potential (to the point that enhanced metahuman General Ludendorff was able to initially keep up with her in a fight), and prohibited her from mastering the powers of amokinesis and divine electrokinesis. However, once Diana finally learned of her Olympian God heritage from Ares and embraced who she is as the demigoddess god killer daughter of Zeus, Diana finally permanently overcame this weakness and gained her full potential, becoming not only much more powerful than ever before but also finally unlocking her powers of amokinesis and divine electrokinesis (which allowed her to overpower Ares), in addition to becoming more optimistic and confident as the god killer. Diana begins to lose faith in both humanity and herself when killing General Ludendorff (whom she assumed to be Ares) didn't end the war, and when finally confronted by the actual Ares, her eyes are truly opened to humanity's inherent potential for evil, and while she clings on to her love and compassion for humanity in order to defeat the God of War, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save the Belgian village from Dr. Poison, as well as over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death, and not believing that other humans are capable of the same level of selflessness, after witnessing the ensuing "century of horrors" (World War II, Cold War proxy wars, Fascism, Communism, nuclear weapons' deployment, revolutions, geopolitical brinkmanship, racism, homophobia, genocides, war crimes, propaganda, and etc.). Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Hybrid Physiology: Due to her Amazonian and Olympian Goddess heritage, Wonder Woman possesses the superhuman abilities typical of these two species, such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina, as well as an accelerated regenerative healing factor and the ability to live for thousands of years without visibly aging. In addition, she possesses incredible supernatural powers that allow her to generate and manipulate divine energy in the form of powerful shock waves, as well as possess some mastery over divine electricity. Wonder Woman's amazing abilities far surpass those of any other Amazon, and they are enough to rival the power of an Olympian God, such as Ares. *'Superhuman Strenght': As a demigoddess, Wonder Woman possesses incredible superhuman strength. She can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. Even before accessing her full divine powers, Wonder Woman was strong enough to dominate several Amazons during her training, knocking down one with a whip and another with a shield, as well as kicking Antiope's sword out of her hand. Wonder Woman's strength extends to her ability to leap great distances. In a bar fight, she was able to throw a man across a room with an effortless shove of her hand. She effortlessly lifted an adult man with one arm and held him in the air, and threw an armored Ehrhardt E-V/4 tank in the air with ease. She was also able to effortlessly knock down many German soldiers with her shield and lasso. Wonder Woman was also able to deflect a missile with her shield, and withstand hundreds of shots at a time on her shield, albeit with considerable effort, as well as deflecting with her bracelets bullets and energy blasts with relative ease. Diana's immense strength allowed her to fight Ares, the powerful God of War, despite the considerable divine power of her older brother, managing to grab him from the waist and throw him against the roof of a warehouse. However, she was still easily dominated by the much stronger Ares. After obtaining and releasing her true divine power, Wonder Woman was able to fight Ares to an even greater degree, managing to knock him down and hit him in the face twice, as well as defeat a small German battalion using only her strength, and raise a very large and heavy German tank without much effort. *'Superhuman Durability': The bones and muscles of Wonder Woman are much denser and harder than those of a normal humans and Amazons, which makes her incredibly durable. Although she is not bulletproof, she can survive brute force trauma, falls from high altitudes, explosions and powerful bursts of energy, or come in contact with superhuman opponents such as Ares and Erich Ludendorff. While training with the other Amazons, Wonder Woman was not affected by the attacks of the latter, not even by the attacks of strong Amazons like Antiope and Artemis, as well as by resisting the blows of the improved Erich Ludendorff without any damage. Wonder Woman's durability allowed her to withstand Ares's blows, despite the considerably greater strength of the God of War, as well as a direct hit from a sword built by Ares, an explosion of lightning that blew it away and left her somewhat dazed, and even a tremendous explosion that left her dazed and almost deaf for a few minutes and still was able to get up to fight again against her half brother. *'Superhuman Speed': Wonder Woman can move at inhuman speeds. She was fast enough to get up from her seat, disarm a man of his gun, and toss him across a room in seconds. She was also able to run quickly through the "No Man's Land" battlefield, while dodging many bullets at a time. In addition, he was able to block several hits from the equally fast Ares, and in some cases surpass it in *'Superhuman Agility': Wonder Woman naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. She is able to jump huge distances and fall into elaborate somersaults, as well as cut off the German soldiers with her sword even while riding a horse. This power also allows her to dodge the attacks of the equally fast Ares. *'Superhuman Stamina': Wonder Woman's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Amazons. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman reflexes. The first time he discovered this power, it was when a German soldier fired his weapon past her, he could perceive the bullet moving in slow motion. She repeatedly used this skill to deflect bullets with her Bracelets of Submission and block the blows of her opponents, such as Ares or Erich Ludendorff, with relative ease. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to her Amazonian physiology, Wonder Woman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates. This compensates for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. During the Germans' attack on Themyscira during World War I, Diana suffered a wound to her shoulder that, even with much of her power being suppressed had healed completely a few hours later. *'Immortality': Wonder Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 800 years old (having been born right after the War of the Gods), and having been present in "Man's World" since World War I. *'Energy Manipulation': As the daughter of Zeus, Wonder Woman has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Olympian Gods, which she usually emits through her Bracelets of Submission. When she clashes her bracelets together, she releases a large spherical blast of orange energy, with it being powerful enough to accidentally injure Antiope and send the mighty god Ares flying back. At full power, Wonder Woman could generate these shock waves from her body, notably to destroy the restrains Ares put her in and knock down a small German battalion with a very powerful omni-directional shock wave. She was also capable of using the energy to shield herself, as the debris Ares sent flying at her disintegrated against the invisible field as she built up her attack. She could also freeze the momentum of targets in front of her, causing Ares to be forcibly suspending in the air when he tried flying into her before she blasted him away. *'Electricity Manipulation': Wonder Woman, as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, has some degree of power over divine lightning. When Ares shot bolts of lightning at her, she caught, absorbed, and then redirected the tremendous bolts back at the God of War, killing him. *'Levitation': Wonder Woman possesses the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air, though it is not quite as advanced as the flight power of a Olympian Gods. While defeating Ares, she leapt into the air and hovered for a few seconds, before gently floating down. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics by Menalippe and Antiope, is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant and a master of a vast array of unique Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of melee weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and shield. Wonder Woman swiftly became the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills eventually becoming enough to rival even those of her mentor Antiope and ultimately surpassing her upon acquiring full potential, due to the latter, upon Hippolyta's insistence, training her much harder than any Amazon ever before her. Hence, Wonder Woman defeated numerous German soldiers with relative ease, seamlessly incorporating hand-to-hand combat, sword-fighting with the God Killer Sword and the Lasso of Hestia in her own personalized, formidable style. Indeed, Wonder Woman's tremendous skill and exceptionally versatile style make her capable of effectively holding her own against either more experienced or more powerful opponents, even the mighty God of War Ares, albeit only with considerable effort and initial failure, given his superior combat experience, and her need to use a non-violent mindset, Moreover, even when Wonder Woman's sword was destroyed by Ares, she was still able to defeat the powerful Olympian God. *'Sword Mastery': To be added References Category:Characters